Für Immer Gefangen
by Ginny702
Summary: Venus Lestrange, die jüngere Schwester von Rodolphus und Rabastan beginnt ihr erstes Schuljahr zusammen mit Narcissa Malfoy und Regulus Black. Reise mit, wie sie Fehler macht... und vielleicht auch Glück hat? Wer weiß? Diese Welt wird jeden Tag gefährlicher. !TO BE TRANSLATED INTO ENGLISH!
1. Chapter 1

"Kinder, benimmt euch." Vater warnte uns noch einmal, streng, bevor wir klingelten. Wir waren bei den Blacks eingeladen. Als Lestrange Familie waren wir hoch angesehen. Prompt ging die Tür auf, und eine Hauselfe namens Mindy erschien.  
"Bitte folgen Sie mir, die Herrschaften.

Wir folgten der Hauselfe bis zum Empfangssaal. Die Hauselfe öffnete die Türen, und wir traten hinein. Die Blacks saßen schon um den Tisch. Cygnus Black stand auf, und ging auf uns zu, um uns zu begrüßen. Wie immer, hatten sie auch den anderen Teil der Black Familie eingeladen; Orion, Walburga, Sirius und Regulus waren auch schon da.

Rodolphus wurde auf den Platz neben Bellatrix gewiesen, während Rabastan uns zwischen Sirius und Regulus quetschten. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saßen die Erwachsenen, und unterhielten sich alles Firma und Geld. Die beiden schienen gerade so freundlich miteinander wie sonst- was mich aber auch nicht weiter wunderte, das riesen Skandal hatte sich ja gerade erst beruhigt. Sirius wurde im vorigen Jahr nach Gryffindor sortiert, und niemand in seiner Familie War besonders begeistert davon. Im Gegenteil, sie waren so rasend wütend auf ihn geworden das ich einen Monat lang auch nichts von Regulus gehört hatte als die Sommerferien anfingen. Natürlich hatten wir, als jüngeren eigentlich keine Sommerferien. Wir mussten auch im Sommer mit unseren Eltern lernen. Meistens was andere als "Dunkle Künste" bezeichnen würden, doch sie sind eigentlich ganz nutzbar. An Regulus' Stelle hätte ich auch nicht mehr mit ihm geredet.

Da riß Regulus mich auch schon aus den Gedanken, "Freust du dich schon auf Hogwarts?"  
"Ja, schon ziemlich. Und du?"  
"Ich mich auch, dann können wir einander öfter sehen", bei dieser Aussage leuchteten seine Augen auf. Ich lächelte und bejahte.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde Kurzgespräche und Kaffeetrinken standen die Erwachsenen endlich auf. Wir Kinder wussten was als nächstes passieren würde, und sprungen auch auf unsere Füße. Ich liebte es jedes mal wenn sie Magie übten, und- tatsächlich- sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und schwungen sie mit prizisen Bewegungen durch die Luft. Die Möbel wirbelten hoch nach Oben, und flogen an die Wände, die Gardinen hängten sich um, bis der Raum von kunstvoll geschwungenen Bögen umgeben war, und die Türen öffneten sich, so daß die Hauselfen rein strömten, und die Tische deckten. Während all das geschah, wurden ich und die anderen Kinder rausgebracht und gesagt wir sollten uns umziehen.

Ich zog mich in eins der vielen Gästezimmer zurück, und schlüpfte in mein Festumhang. Es war turkis, mit schwarzen umrandungen. Ich blickte in den Spiegel, und strahlte vor Stolz. Dieser Festumhang komplimentierte mein aussehen- ich wusste das ich hübsch war; es wurde mir oft genug gesagt- mit meinen türkise Augen und schwarz-braunen Locken. Es klopfte an die Tür. Ich zog mir rasch die Kette die meine Mutter mir gegeben hatte über, und öffnete die Tür. Mindy stand zum zweiten mal heute auf der anderen Seite. "Sie werden erwartet, Fräulein Venus."  
"Danke Mindy. Ich komme."  
Tatsächlich hörte ich im Saal Stimmen. Ich lief schnell zu meiner Familie, die vor dem Haupteingang auf mich wartete. Vater packte mich am Arm, und flüsterte böse zu, "Gut benehmen habe ich gesagt."  
"Ja Vater." Ich war gut darin geübt, meinen Vater zu beruhigen. Die Tür ging auf, und wir traten als große, glückliche Familie zusammen ein. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, und einige Männer traten vor.  
"Ach! Ist Ihre Tochter schön!" Jetzt fing das also schon wieder an. Ich lächelte süß in die Runde. Und als nächstes,  
"Ist sie denn schon vertraut?"  
"Darf ich meinen Sohn vorstellen?"  
Ich wurde von Markus Nott weggezogen- ich war tatsächlich schon vertraut.  
Die Väter, die die Idee mit der Verlobung hatten, gingen weg als sie sahen das ich schon verlobt war. Ich ging also zusammen mit Markus zum Buffet wo wir die Anderen trafen. Ich gab Narcissa eine sanfte Umarmung, und begrüßte Louis Crabbe, die neben ihrem verloben, Regulus, stand, graziös. "Wann kauft ihr denn für Hogwarts ein?" Fragte diese.  
"Einkaufen!" Ich bin empört, "Wie kommst du darauf! Hast du keine Hauselfen?"  
"Nun ja, gut, aber Diagon Alley möchte ich trotzdem mal besuchen."  
"Pah! Für Schlammblüter ist das!" Trotz meinen Behauptungen brannte ich vor Neugierde, die berühmte Straße mal zu sehen. Ich wäre so gerne mal alleine herum gestreift und eingekauft. Vor einem Monat war ich zum ersten Mal da, um meinen Zauberstab zu kaufen.

 _Die Glocke klingelte als wir eintraten, mein 'Kindermädchen' Hetty, begleitete mich. Ich schaute mich in dem voll gekramten, staubigen Zimmer um. Spinnennetze spannten sich von einer Ecke bis zur anderen. Ein moderiger Gestank füllte meine Nüstern. In jedem Regal waren stapelweise Kästchen, von oben bis unten. Ich ging auf das nächste Regal zu, um die Stäbe zu betrachten, doch Hetty zupfte mich am umhang. Genervt warf ich ihr einen Blick zu, aber sie zeigte bloß ängstlich in die Ecke des Regale zu unseren rechten._

 _Ein weißhaariger Mann kam auf uns zu, seine Augen groß und silbern, und sein Atem schwer. Ich musterte ihn skeptisch. "Venus Lestrange. Alte Familie, sehr alt. Tochter Evelyn Avery's und Antoin Lestrange's. Sehr gut erinnere ich mich... Evelyn mit Weißdorn und Drachen Herzfaser. 8', gut für Zauberkunst. Antoin hat ein sehr besonderer Stab ausgesucht; Kiefernholz mit Einhornhaar als Kern. 13 3/4'. Exzellent für Verwandlung. Nun, Eure Brüder hatten auch nicht normale Stäbe, aber kommen wir zur Sache. Der Zauberstab wählt die Hexe, merken sie sich das. Nun... nun..." Er verschwand wieder zwischen den Regalen, und ich korrigierte mein verdutzten Ausdruck. Während er hinten noch rumwühlte, ging ich wieder auf das Regal zu wo ich eben auch schon war. Ich zog eine schön mit Blumenranken verzierte Kiste raus, und öffnete sie. Drinnen war ein fein geschnitzter Zauberstab. Ich hob ihn auf, und schwenkte ihn einmal zaghaft durch die Luft. Sofort hob ein sanfte Hauch Wind mich in die höhe. In diesem Moment kam auch schon Ollivander aufgeregt zurückgedackelt._

 _"Miss Lestrange! Miss Lestrange! Ihr Zauberstab hat sie gefunden! Miss Lestrange!" Genervt nickte ich, und schaute mit hochnäsiger Miene auf ihn herab. Mit meinen elf Jahren war ich schon groß, und Ollivander's Rücken war unheimlich bucklig. "Ah ja! Das hätte ich mir auch gleich denken können! Ebenholz mit dem Kern, Horn der Gehörnten Schlange. 11' 1/2."_

Ja, so hatte sie ihren Stab bekommen. Aber in der Straße waren noch andere Läden gewesen. Und nicht solche staubigen Hütten wie Ollivander's.

 **Erstes Kapitel... Ich weiss, es ist nicht super, aber ich und meine Kusine tun unser bestes... Ich bin in England aufgewachsen, sie in deutschland, aber sie ist noch etwas juenger.  
Bitte kritisiert es so viel ihr wollt, wir suchen noch einen Beta Leser, also wuerde es uns nichts aus machen etwas hilfe zu haben.  
Ich hoffe das das Kapitel euch trotzdem gefaellt! Ich moechte gerne es irgendwann auf Englisch uebersetzen, was haltet ihr davon?**

 **-Ginny**


	2. Chapter 2

Wir machten uns fertig um nach Plattform 9 ¾ zu kommen. Mutter und Vater rüsteten sich um mit drei Kindern (meinen Brüdern und mir) auf das Gleis zu apperieren. Inzwischen drückte ich Hetty mein Gepäck in die Hand und sagte: „Bring das zum Bahnhof und sag Markus das er es mit nehmen kann. Ach! Und sag Regulus das er mir einen Platz freihalten soll. Narcissa richtest du von mir aus das ich gleich da bin. So. Nun mach!"  
„Ja Meisterin!", meinte meine Hauselfe, und verschwand mit einem "Puff".

Als wir ankamen verabschiedete ich mich bei meinen Eltern mit einem Händeschütteln, und ging mit meinen Brüdern zum Zug.

Auf dem weg kamen wir bei den Blacks vorbei. Ich begrüßte kurz Orion und Walpurga, dann ging ich mit Regulus, Rodolphus und Rabastan zum Zug. Als wir drinnen waren, sahen wir wie Sirius gerade mit seinen Freunden in einem Abteil verschwand. Ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter, und ging mit den anderen in ein Abteil wo Nacissa, Bellatrix und Markus schon auf uns warteten.

Ich setzte mich neben Markus und Regulus. "Markus, wie sind die Lehrer denn so drauf?" Fragte ich, als wir vieleicht anderthalb Stunden gefahren sind.  
„Also, Albus Dumbledore ist Schulleiter. Den kennt ihr alle; der muggle-verliebte Kerl von dem alle Bluts-verräter schwärmen. Dann gibt es die Mcgonagall so eine streng aussehende Lehrerin sie ist die zweite Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, und eigentlich genauso, bloß etwas fairer was Hauspunkte angeht. Als nächstes noch Slughorn der unterrichtet Zaubertränke, und sammelt sozusagen Schüler für seinen 'Slug Club'. Total lächerlich, aber er hat viele bekannte, und kann einen im Leben einen richtigen Lift geben.  
Der Flitwick-", weiter kam er aber nicht, den da kam die Frau vom Süßigkeitenwagen und fragte ob wir was süßes haben wollten.  
Natürlich wollten wir das, und kauften fast den ganzen Wagen lehr. Im Abteil und fingen an unsere Süßigkeiten zu essen während Markus uns noch weiter erzählte, "Also Flitwick ist ein Zwerg der regelmäßig vor Aufregung von seinem Stapel Kissen fällt. Einen Verteidigungs Lehrer haben wir nicht. Nämlich kriegen wir jedes Jahr einen Neuen.

Nach weiteren 4 Stunden waren wir endlich angekommen, und stiegen aus.

Ich sah einen riesigen Mann an einem Ende der Plattform stehen, der die Erstklässler zu sich rief. Ich warf meinen freunden einen skeptischen Blick zu, und schaute den Mann abschätzend an. „Hallo! Ich bin Hagrid. Bitte folgt mir zu den Booten!" Eine ganze Schar Kinder liefen hinter ihm her. Zögernd gingen wir ihm auch nach.

Wir kamen an einem schwarzen See an, in dem eine Flotte Boote auf uns warteten. Zu viert stiegen wir in die Boote, ich, Narcissa, Regulus und Louisa zusammeb, und fuhren los. Die Ruder paddelten auf Magischerweise alleine. Ich lehnte mich zurück, und genoss es, die dunkle Burg in der Dämmerung näher und näher kommen zusehen.

Urplötzlich, wurde ich von einem lauten Platsch! Aus den Gedanken gerissen. Ein Junge war so blöd und hielt sich am paddel fest, was dazu führte das er im hohen Bogen ins Wasser flog. Ich guckte erst meine Freunde an, bevor wir zusammen in schallendes Gelächter aus brachen. "Der ist bestimmt Schlammblut!" Johlte Regulus.  
Die anderen Muggleblüter schauten uns böse an, doch das war uns egal; wir lachten laut weiter.  
Der Junge saß jetzt auch schon wieder auf dem Boot, nur halt durchnässt, und die Rest der Fahrt mussten wir lachen, jedes Mal wenn wir ihn sahen.

Mann konnte schon das ganze Schloss sehen, wie wir uns näherten. Wir fuhren durch eine Höhle in die Klippe hinein, und legten an einem Steg an. Dort stiegen wir mit vielem Schwanken aus. Wir sammelten uns unten, und gingen gemeinsam eine Treppe hoch, die zu einer steinernen Kammer führte. In der Kammer verließ uns Hagrid wieder. Sofort erschallten Stimmen von allen Richtungen. Leute schrien durcheinander, und ich hörte ein Paar diskutieren, in welches Haus sie wohl kommen würden.

"Pah! Zum Glück haben wir schon unseren Ehrenplatz in Slytherin!" Narcissa hat es auch mit bekommen.  
Ein riesen Flügeltür öffnete sich, und eine große, haagere Frau mit dutt trat hinein. Sie hatte einen grünen Umhang, eine Brille die am Ende ihrer Nase saß, und einen Hut an. „Guten abend liebe Schüler. Ich bin Professor Mcgonagall die stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Ihr werdet gleich durch diese Tür gehen und euch vorne vor die Stufen stellen. Also bitte folgt mir jetzt", mit diesen Worten ging Professor McGonagall voraus, und wir folgten ihr. Ich ging neben Nacissa her. Wir stellten uns alle an die Treppe, während McgGonagall weiter sprach, "Stellt each jetzt in Zweierreihe auf, wenn ich euch aufrufe, setzt ihr auf den Schemel." Sie deutete auf den Hocker der auf der Bühne stand, und marschierte mit selbstbewussten Schritten hinauf.

Plötzlich, ganz unerwartet fing der Hut an zu singen:

 _Gryffindor denken sie sein gut;  
Es ist war, sie haben Mut,  
Doch gibt acht,  
Gryffindors wählt mit bedacht._

 _Hufflepuff jedoch,  
Sind bekannt für ihre treue noch,  
Wenn freunden Gefahr droht,  
Stürzen sie sich in die Not._

 _Ravenclaw sind gescheit,  
Wissen in jeder Situation bescheid,  
Doch Klugheit allein führt nicht zum Ziel,  
Auch Gemeinschaft braucht Mann in diesem Spiel._

 _"Slytherin" das Haus der Schlange heißt,  
Hinterlistig sind sie meist,  
Doch auch hier die Freundschaft zählt,  
Wenn Mann gut sie wählt._

 _Doch seit auf der Hut,  
Sammelt eure Hinterlist und Mut,  
Dazu Schlauheit und Treue,  
Damit du nichts bereue."_

Als das Lied zuende war, war es einen langen Moment lang ganz still in der Halle. Dann fing nach und nach das getuschel an, und dann, endlich, Beifall!  
„Na gut, also ich werde ich eure Namen aufrufen der oder die jeniege kommt dann nach vorne und bekommt den Hut aufgesetzt.  
Der Hut sagt uns euer Haus zu dem ihr euch dann setzt", meinte die Lehrerin und zog eine Liste Namen hervor.  
"Acktan, Emily!" das Mädchen ging nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Hocker. Erst war es still doch dann schrie der Hut:„Hufflepuff." Die Hufflepuffs fingen an zu klatschen.  
„Black, Nacissa!" sie stieg die Treppe hoch und bekam auch den hut aufgesetzt „Slytherin!"  
Der Slytherintisch jubelte und Nacissa lief auf ihn zu und wurde freudig begrüßt.  
Auch als Regulus aufgerufen wurde kamm er nach Slytherin.  
Es wurden immer mehr aufgerufen und ich hörte gar nicht mehr hin bis mein Name aufgerufen wurde „Venus, Lestrange!" ich ging mit hoch erhobenen Haupte die Treppe hoch und setzte mich auf den Hocker. Mir wurde dieser wiederliche alte Hut aufgesetzt. „Mh sieh an, sieh an, ein kluges Köpfchen- und du hast Mut. Viel Mut. Bist aber auch hinterlistig, arogant und die perfekte Anführerin. Schwere Entscheidung, aber ich schicke dich nach... Slytherin!" das letzte Wort schrie er, und der Slytherin Tisch jubelte und klatschte erneut während ich glücklich auf den Tisch zuging. Ich setzte mich neben Regulus und Nacissa, und hörte noch den letzten Namen zu die aufgerufen wurden. Dumbledore klopfte mit der Gabel an sein Glas, um unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu fordern. "Liebe Schüler, dieses Jahr gibt es eigentlich die gleichen regeln wie immer; Betretet nicht in den verbotenen Wald, nähert euch auf keinem Fall der Peitschendenweide. So wollen sie noch etwas hinzufügen, Filch?" Er wendete sich dem Hausmeister von Hogwarts zu; ein gebuckelter Mann mit fieser Miene, dermit einem Putzlappen ständig über den Lehrertisch wischte, und guckte ihn fragend an. Doch dieser schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Dumbledore wendete sich wieder uns zu und ließ den Blick über die tische streifen, lächelte und meinte "Gut, dann stelle ich Ihnen noch unsere neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste vor; Professor Jones. Und endlich, ich sage nur noch zwei Worte: Haut rein!" Er schnippste mit seinen Fingern und Essen erschien auf Tellern an jedem Tisch. Jeder griff sich etwas, und fing an zu essen. Auch ich fing an. Vor mir saßen zwei nett aussehende Mädchen die wie ich Erstklässler waren.

„Hi",sagte das eine Mädchen, „Ich heiße Elledora Pucey."  
Ich lächelte sie an, und erwiderte, „Cool dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Venus Lestrange", Das zweite Mädchen lächelte ebenfalls, und sagte mit einer etwas hohen Stimme,  
„Hi ich bin Lea Stone" Ich freundete mich schnell mit ihnen an, und erfuhr das Lea Einzelkind war, und Elledora noch einen Bruder hatte, der aber nicht auf Hogwarts sondern auf Durmstrang war. Die beiden waren super.

Als wir fertig gegessen hatten, führte ein Vertrauensschüler uns in den neuen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er lag im Kerker, unter dem See, aber anders als Mann erwartet hätte können, war es mehr als gemütlich. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren überall Möbel, kuschelige Sofas, und Kaffeetischchen. Von dort aus wurden wir in die Weibliche und Männliche Flügel aufgeteilt, durften uns aber trotzdem ein Zimmer aussuchen. Ich kamm mit Narcissa, Lea und mit Elledora in ein Zimmer.

Wir packten aus, schoben unsere Koffer unter die Betten, und stiegen ins Bett. Wir hatten eine lange Reise hinter uns.

 **Danke das ihr weiter gelesen habt! Ja, jetzt ist Venus in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**

 **Tut mir leid das das Lied nicht soooooo super war... wie ich im letzten Kapitel gesagt hatte, ich bin nicht in Deutschland aufgewachsen.**

 **Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!**

 **-Ginny**


	3. Chapter 3

Ich gähnte, und streckte mich auf meinem mit grünen Gardinen behangenem Bett. Ich schlug die Augen auf, und lächelte. Hogwarts. Der erste Schultag. Mit Schwung setzte ich mich auf die Bettkannte, und schob die Gardinen beiseite. Louisa kämmte sich schon ihre strähnige blonde Haare, und Elledora kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer. Ich beschloss mich zuerst zu duschen, dann zu bürsten und anzuziehen. So griff ich mir also mein Handtuch, und schlenderte zum Badezimmer. Eine kalte Dusche würde mich schnell aufwecken.

Zusammen mit Narcissa ging ich nun zum Saal, wo Elledora, Lea und Louisa schon auf uns warteten. Herzhaft griff ich nach einem Croissant, und biss herzhaft hinein.

Um uns herum herrschte wilde Aufregung. Ein dicker, kleiner Kerl machte seinen Weg um den Tisch, verteilte Stundenpläne, und half älteren Schülern sich neue Fächer auszusuchen. Als er endlich bei uns ankam, lächelte er, und stellte sich vor, "Professor Slughorn. Hauslehrer Slytherin's. Sehr erfreut, sie kennenzulernen." Ich und Narcissa lächelten ihn süß an.

"Venus Lestrange. Meine Brüder haben mir von Ihnen berichtet."

"Narcissa. Black, meine ich. Höchst erfreut."

"Sehr schön. Hier, Narcissa ihr Stundenplan, und Venus, hier ihrer."

Er ging weiter, und ich schaute auf den Plan. Zuerst Zauberkünste, dann Verwandlung, und nach dem Mittagessen gleich Zaubertränke. Ich hatte eine halbe Stunde.

Eine lange Reihe bildete sich schon vor der Klasse- es wahren zwanzig neue Schüler in Slytherin, also teilten wir im Moment nur wenige Klassen mit anderen Häusern. Die Klassenzimmertür ging auf, und ein winzig kleiner Mann trat raus. Er hatte eine Glatze, und sein Gesicht war fast unmenschlich. Er reichte mir gerade mal bis zur Hüfte. "Reinkommen!" Er hatte eine heisere Stimme.

Das Zimmer war gefüllt mit Pulte, in graden Reihen aufgestellt. Ich setzte mich hinten zwischen Regulus und Narcissa, und zog mein Lehrbuch hervor. Als ich zum Lehrertisch schaute, merkte ich das Markus recht hatte; auf dem Stuhl waren tatsächlich sämtliche Kissen aufgestapelt. Der kleine sprang hoch, und fing mit der Rolle an. Bei jedem Namen schaute er nach dem Schüler. Am Ende stellte er sich auch noch vor, "Ich bin Proffessor Flitwick." Der Unterricht begann, und wir waren bald im vollen Schwung. Wir lernten Gegenstände fliegen zu lassen; "Wingardium Leviosa", anfangs bloß mit einer Feder, später mit einem kleinen Stein. Unsere Hausaufgabe war es, einen schweren Brocken schweben zu lassen.

Verwandlung war schwierig. Sogar einen Streichholz in eine Nadel umzuwandeln fand ich schwer. Dazu kam noch, das die Lehrerin McGonagall war, und uns andauernd streng überwachte. Narcissa und ich gaben uns große Mühe, aber bis zum Ende der Stunde war meine Nadel noch Hölzern, und Narcissa's hatte noch den Zündkopf. Die Streichhölzer wurden uns mitgegeben, um bis zur nächsten Stunde fertig zu verwandeln. So verließen wir deprimiert die Klasse.

Zum Mittagessen gab es Frikadellen und Lauchsuppe. Mein Lieblingsessen. So konnte ich mich auch gut darauf vorbereiten, das wir als nächstes zurück in den kühlen Kerker mussten, um zum Zaubertränke Zimmer zu kommen. "Ganz schön mies, diese McGonagall, hmm?" Narcissa war immernoch beleidigt das McGonagall sie als einzige in der Klasse über der korrekten Haltung eines Zauberstab Korrigiert hatte.

"Ja, schon. Aber eine gute Lehrerin."

"Gut? Bei der lerne ich jedenfalls nichts."

"Hab dich nicht so. Du hast das Streichholz doch fast komplett verwandelt!"

"Ach nee. Das ist aber auch leicht."

"Alles klar." Sagte ich, und rutschte weg, bis ich neben Markus saß. "Hi."

Dir Brühkammer stank nach Schimmel. Slughorn hatte uns rein gebeten, und Plätze angewiesen. Ich musste erneut neben Narcissa arbeiten, was mir gar nicht gefiel. Auch sie runzelte die Stirn. Wir kehrten einander den Rücken zu, wobei sie leider Regulus zu Gesicht bekam, und ich irgendein Gryffindor Junge. Ich drehte mich wieder nach vorne, wo Slughorn uns gerade etwas erklärte.

Mein Trank schimmerte genau die violetten Farbe die im Buch beschrieben war. Slughorn kam auch langsam zu uns hinüber, sein Bauch immer einen Schritt voran. Experimentell rührte er in dem einen oder anderen Kessel, bis er bei mir ankam. Er lächelte glücklich, "Sehr gut, Venus", und zog weiter.

Es kam zum Ende der Stunde, und Professor Slughorn verabschiedete sich von einigen Leuten. "Schön Sie wiederzusehen, Mister Brown, und sie auch, Miss Smith." Endlich kam ich an die Reihe, "Venus, ihr Trank war fantastisch! Natürlich, hätte ich mir eigentlich denken kommen, aus der Familie aus der sie stammen! Lestrange! Hervorragende Tränke Firma, und Avery dazu! Sehr klar." Ich lächelte, und bedankte mich. Als ich aber weiter gehen wollte, hielt er mich noch kurz zurück, "Warte noch einen Moment! Ich wollte mal fragen ob sie vielleicht am Sonntag vor den Weihnachtsferien zu einer kleinen Feier zu mir kommen wollten. Bloß um ein paar begabte Schüler zu feiern. Sehr klein, aber ich würde mich freuen wenn sie kommen könnten." Wieder errinerte ich mich an Markus' Worte, _"Slughorn, der unterrichtet Zaubertränke, und sammelt sozusagen Schüler für seinen 'Slug Club'. Total lächerlich, aber er hat viele bekannte, und kann einen im Leben einen richtigen Lift geben."_

"Gerne, danke für die Einladung." Erwiderte ich, und lächelte charmant.

Wie ich jetzt alle Hausaufgaben hinkriegen sollte hatte ich mir nicht überlegt. Einen Moment lang dachte ich daran, den Lehrern zu sagen, ich hätte keine Zeit gehabt, doch dann sah ich McGonsgall's Gesicht vor mir, und entschied mich dagegen. So beschloss ich mich, das gerade noch warme Wetter auszunutzen, und mich draußen an die Arbeit zu machen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, war mein Streichholz komplett in eine Nadel verwandelt, und ich ruhte mich etwas aus. Narcissa hatte unrecht; Verwandlung war nicht leicht.

Der Brocken war Schwer, und erforderte viel Kraft, zum Schweben zu bringen. Enttäuscht stellte ich fest, das ich so bald keine Möbel zur Seite schieben würde.

Slughorn hatte uns letztens auch noch eine Aufgabe gestellt, aber diese würde leicht seien. An Aufsätze war ich von Zuhause gewöhnt, und über Mondstein wusste ich auch bescheid.

 **Wow, das dritte Kapitel auch schon! Ich weiss, diese Kapitel sind nicht super geschrieben, aber hier ist eine super Nachricht! Ich habe einen Betaleset gefunden! Evadnekapaneos liest für uns, also werde ich so bald wie möglich die Kapitel neu hochladen, und dann liest es sich bestimmt schone viel besser.**

 **Bitte Sagt uns wie es euch bis jetzt gefällt, und wir können ändern, was euch nicht so gefällt- wenn es geht. Wir haben nämlich Pläne (ooooOooh)**

 **-Ginny**


	4. Chapter 4

Ich wachte von einem ohrenbetäubenden schrei auf und sprang aus dem Bett. Als ich angezogen war, rannte ich die Treppe zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum Raum hinunter, wo der Schrei herkamm. Von einer Menschenmenge umgeben stand Regulus mit einem rot-goldenen Umhang an. Er sah wütend aus. Ich lief zu ihm hin, „Wer war das?!"

Er schaute mich an, und brachte nur ein, „Hier!", heraus. Er gab mir einen Zettel, auf dem stand

 _Liebster Bruder,_

 _Ich dachte- oder viel mehr wir dachten- das rot und gold doch schöne Farben sind, und dir bestimmt stehen. Weil du ja nicht wie ein Langweiler im grün-schwarzen Umhang rumlaufen möchtest, haben wir dir deinen einfach umgezaubert. Und keine Angst das es sich auswaschen laesst! Es bleibt mindestens eine Woche lang so! Wir hoffen, du hast spass mit deinem neuen Umhang, und das deine lieben Freunde ihn genau so schoen finden wie wir._

 _Du kannst dich später beim Frühstück bei mir bedanken._

 _Mit liebe,  
Dein Bruder Sirius (und die Rumtreiber)_

Als ich den Brief gelesen hatte, guckte ich Regulus an, und sagte ihm, „Ist halb so wild; wenn dich jemand blöd anguckt, verzauber ich ihn einfach!" Regulus warf mir einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Los, kommt ich habe Hunger", meinte Lea, und verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Großer Halle. Regulus, Lea, Elledora und ich folgten ihr. Als wir in der Halle ankamen, wurde uns sofort am Slytherintisch Platz gemacht. Ich griff nach einem Toast, und bestrich ihn so dick mit Marmelade, das die Hälfte wieder herunter tropfte.

„Haven bieer weuwe pflanwen kwundwe?" Fragte ich meine Freundinnen mit vollem Mund.  
Sie guckten sich belustigt an, und Lea sagte, „Ja, wir haben heute Pflanzenkunde." Ich nickte nur.

Als ich fertig gegessen hatte, machte ich mich bereit, und ging mit Narcissa zu den Gewächshäusern, wo wir Louisa und Regulus wiedertrafen.

„Guten Tag liebe Schüler!" sagte Professor Sprout, als alle Schüler da waren. Ein monotones „Guten Tag Professor Sprout!" Erklang von allen Seiten.

"Heute pflanzen wir Trompeten Tulpen. „Weiss jemand warum sie so heissen?" sie schaute in die Runde, und ich dachte nach. Wir hatten mal darueber gelern, nur was? Eine blasse Errinnerung fing an in meinem Kopf rumzuschwirren, do schon sprach sie weiter, „Sie heißen so, den wenn man sie berührt, fangen sie an zu Trompeten. So, wir fangen ganz leicht an sie umzutopfen. Teilt euch bitte in vierer Gruppen auf." Ich ging natürlich mit Lea, Narcissa und Elledora in eine Gruppe, und fing an. Ich grub eine Tulpe aus, und reichte sie an Narcissa, die sie fasst fallen lies, als sie zu trompeten begann, doch Lea war da um sie aufzufangen. Inzwischen hatte Elledora einen neuen Topf bereit gemacht, und Lea und Narcissa begruben die Pflanze sorgfaelltig. Da diese Strategie gut zu funktionieren schien, machten wir weiter so, bis wir zusammen am Ende 25 Tulpen umgetopft- mehr als jede ander Gruppe im Gewachshaus. Proffessor Sprout gab jedem von uns dafuer 5 Punkte bevor wir rausgelassen wurden, „Um noch den letzten Sonnenschein zu geniessen, bevor es Kalt wird!" sagte Sprout aufheiternd, und wies uns auf die Tuer zu.

Wir sassen noch eine Weile lang zusammen an dem See, und unterhielten uns; Regulus und Bulstrode, ein anderer Junge in unserem Jahrgang bespritzten uns mit Wasser, was sie anscheinend unheimlich lustig fanden. Einerseits war das gut; Louisa verliess kreischend meine Naehe, doch ich wurde nass. Und wie. Zum glueck wurde ich davor ersparrt, sie anzuschreien, den McGonagall tauchte in diesem Moment auf, und ermahnte sie mit strenger Stimme, „Black! Bulstrode! Wenn ich noch einmal erlebe, das ihr euch so kindisch benimmt, kommt ihr mit in mein Buero, und ich gebe euch Linien auf!"

Nach einer Weile bekam ich Hunger. „Ich habe Hunger, lass uns essen gehen!" Quengelte ich bei Regulus, der mich genervt anschaute, aber dennoch mit kam.

Als wir runter in die Halle gingen, wurde Regulus von allen komisch angeschaut wegen seines Umhangs. Sie alle wussten von "Sirius kleinem Bruder, der nach Slytherin sortiert worden war". Als mir endlich die endlosen glotz Gesichter leid waren, stellte ich mich breitbeinig in die Mitte des Flures, und rief, "Alle mal herhören! Regulus ist in Slytherin. Der nächste der ihn blöd anschaut, sollte wissen das euer 'Held', Sirius Black, und seine kleinen Kumpels, es witzig fanden, ihn bei ihnen einzuweihen. Jetzt verpisst euch!" Da glotzten sie alle ganz schön. Viele erst Klässler die laut rumbrüllen gibt es wohl nicht in Hogwarts. Schade. Wirklich.

Wir kamen endlich in der Halle an, setzten uns zu den anderen, und fingen an zu essen. Elledora kam auf mich zu, und ich drehte mich fragend um. „Venus, Liebste! Wir haben alle von eurem kurz erwonnenen Krieg gegen die Gryffindors gehoert, und wollten sie von Herzen gratulieren!" Theatralisch zog sie einen Blumen Strauss hinter ihrem Ruecken hervor, und ich kicherte, stand auf, und nahm ihn genau so uebertrieben wieder an.  
„Vielen herzlichen Danke, Elledora, meine Schoenste! Es ist mir eine Ehre, diese Blumen anzunehmen- diese Gryffindors wissen wirklich nicht, wo die Grenze ist!" fuegte ich hinzu, als ich aus meinen Augenwinkeln Regulus erblickte, der sich zu verstecken versuchen schien. Auch Narcissa sprang nun auf, und griff mich am Arm.  
„Bitte begleiten sie mich zu ihrem Platz, eurer Gnaden!" Grazioes setzte ich mich erneut, und laechelte in die Runde.

Ich erzaehlte ihnen Allen noch einmal was vorgefahren war- wir lachten zusammen über die verdutzten Gesichter die ich ihnen schilderte, "Und... und der andere sah so aus," ich machte mir Glupschaugen, und ließ den Mund offen hängen.

Als wir fertig waren, mussten wir am Gryffindor Tisch vorbei, wo Sirius und die Rumtreiber saßen. Sie lachten Regulus aus, und ich guckte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an. Sie hatten woll noch nichts von ihrem neuen Mitglied gehört. Ich sah das Regulus sich ärgerte, und bevor er seinem Bruder an die Kele springen konnte, zog ich ihn schnell aus der Halle, und ging mit ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir fingen an uns zu unterhalten. "Hast de gesehen? Die Rumpfeifer wussten noch nicht das du zu ihnen gehörst!" Versuchte ich Regulus aufzuheitern. Tatsaechlich lachte er, und bald waren alle wieder gluecklich.

 **So, der Erste Streich! ich frage mich, was fuer Andere noch kommen? Womoeglich faengt Venus auch noch an, Streiche zu spielen!  
Bitte lasst uns wissen, wie ihhr die Geschichte findet, und wie wir sie besser machen koennen! Auch vielen dank an unseren Beta, Evadnekapaneos!**

 **Bis zum naechsten Kapitel!**

 **-Ginny**


End file.
